rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 86.51 Rubber Land
(9:02:57 PM) Lian: its about where it was last time you visited? (9:03:46 PM) ***Priceless materializes at the edge of town, proceeding through it toward the temple, putting on a bit of a show about my presence. (9:06:10 PM) Lian: it hasn't been that long for them to not notice.. (9:07:11 PM) ***Priceless surveys the temple, and the priestesses thereof, when she arrives, smiling warmly. (9:11:13 PM) Lian: they seem to be keeping out of public but "bounce' to attention blushing the whole way when she shows up. (9:12:15 PM) Priceless: "Greetings dears, you have all made me proud, but I fear I must ask an additional minor duty from you, now that I am here." she told them (9:13:17 PM) Lian: they cross their arms under their breasts and listen (9:15:44 PM) Priceless: "I need you to form two groups." She stated, motioning across the grouping to demonstrate, before motioning to one half of them, "I need you to spread the word in town, I will be accepting supplicants." She motioned to the other half, "I need you to prepare the temple grounds to keep things orderly when they arrive." (9:18:21 PM) Lian: "Weren't you just here?" (9:19:36 PM) Priceless: She smiled, "Yes, dears, but I felt it would be pleasant to visit." she answered. (9:20:22 PM) Lian: "You really think people need more stuff so soon?" (9:20:46 PM) Priceless: "They are at least free to ask." she stated. (9:25:25 PM) Lian: "..are you going to show up every week?" (9:22:00 PM) Priceless: "No dears," She stated, with some warm mirth showing through. (9:23:47 PM) Lian: they gather off to decide who has to go out (9:24:28 PM) ***Priceless makes herself comfortable while watching. (9:30:27 PM) Lian: it seems the loses of whatever setup are sent otu (9:32:51 PM) ***Priceless helps direct those who remain in the minimal preperation tasks necessary, giving encouraging comments as she did so. (9:36:39 PM) Lian: (..did she ever do anything to cover the missing people?) (9:37:11 PM) Priceless: (I'm going to say yes) (9:40:46 PM) Lian: (what did she say?) (9:41:52 PM) Priceless: (probably explained that they had chosen to come to her sanctum or what have you and she had already arranged their transport) (9:42:13 PM) Lian: (..and what does Emerald say she's the goddess of?) (9:44:04 PM) Priceless: (I'll go with prosperity, and women) (9:44:40 PM) Priceless: (maybe some minor side domains as well) (9:44:53 PM) Lian: the former men, come back with some of their former friends (9:45:22 PM) ***Priceless smiles, beckoning the first forward. (9:47:24 PM) Lian: he looks up to her (9:47:47 PM) Priceless: "What is your name?" She asked him to begin with (9:52:00 PM) Lian: "Jin" (9:52:17 PM) Priceless: "How may I help you, Jin?" (9:56:47 PM) Lian: "well I think your new priestesses will better appreciate their new feminiity if they were my harem" There is so much glaring at this (10:00:18 PM) Priceless: "Then they would not be my priestesses." She scolded him, "However, where others would take offense, I will allow you to change your request." her tone suggests, strongly, that he do so. (10:11:18 PM) Priceless: "Well, since you are so eager to please my priestesses," She stated, VEEing him into a similar looking priestess, though, if anything, her uniform was skimpier, and she was half a head shorter than the others, and with a need to serve and please her superior priestesses along with the adjustments, "You are hereby inducted as a sub-priestess, to see to the ne (10:11:32 PM) Priceless: eds of your superiors." (10:28:46 PM) Priceless: "Despite your impertinence, I shall allow you to please my priestesses, should they choose to let you." She intoned. (VEE, a dildo, able to flex and vibrate as needed.) She also unleashes a wave inducing those around her to feel amazed wonder at this act. (hegra charms, grabbing my 2 wp for the day to compensate) (10:40:56 PM) Priceless: She held out a hand, "Despite the impertinence of your request, I shall grant it, you will be allowed to please them, should they choose to use you." She stated, (VEE, doll servant for the priestesses, hegra stuff as above. (10:43:03 PM) Lian: there's a certain amount of shock (10:43:58 PM) Priceless: "Now, please, calm yourselves," She spoke aloud, "Everything is alright," (10:45:30 PM) Myrah left the room (quit: Exit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). (10:53:34 PM) Priceless: "I have given unto her a great boon, she need not worry about disease, or many other ails." (10:59:25 PM) Priceless: (lian?) (11:00:04 PM) Lian: they seem signficantly ess likely to ask for requests (11:02:38 PM) Priceless: She reassured them as best she could. (sorry for the short bit, gotta do a quick chore, feel free to cue up next person) (11:07:59 PM) Lian: they seem signficantly less interested... your priestesses.. may not have been entirley forthcoming (11:13:32 PM) ***Priceless frowned, giving those who went into town a bit of a look before speaking to those who are now worried, "Please, do not be deterred, I promise I will do the best to make sure you are happy with the result." as she spoke, a feeling of trust, laced with hope, would flow through the glistening, glass walled chambers of the temple, and into those who stood b (11:13:35 PM) Priceless: before her. (11:13:48 PM) Priceless: (stunt?) (11:16:34 PM) Lian: (2) (11:10:08 PM) Priceless: (Do you want me to bother rolling? (11:12:31 PM) Lian: (you asked for a stunt) (11:12:37 PM) Priceless: (k) (11:13:19 PM) Priceless: (convic channel, 2 succs) (11:13:46 PM) Priceless: `roll 15d10 (11:13:47 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 15d10: 5 3 6 10 5 3 7 7 5 5 3 5 5 5 3 (11:13:57 PM) Priceless: (6) (11:26:30 PM) Priceless: (does it hit, considering they're likely not heroic mortals?) (11:28:12 PM) Lian: yes (11:28:37 PM) Priceless: "So, please, feel free to ask as you were planning to." she stated warmly. (11:30:53 PM) Priceless: She motioned to the one that would be next in line. (11:37:24 PM) Lian: "This isn't exactly what we were told" (11:37:45 PM) Priceless: "May I ask what you were told?" she asked patiently. (11:41:44 PM) Lian: "maybe not so much that would happen.. but that his request wasn't completely unreasonable" (11:42:27 PM) ***Priceless glanced towards the girls who would be responsible, expectantly. (11:45:02 PM) Priceless: "Is this true?" she asked (11:46:40 PM) Lian: "They've been hitting on us all week!" (11:47:31 PM) Priceless: "What did you tell them?" she asked (11:49:08 PM) Lian: "that they might get their chance if they asked you" (11:50:01 PM) ***Priceless counts those petitioners left, and compares them to the number of priestesses left. (11:54:16 PM) Lian: (4 went out.. the ones who you got in round two.. they brought 4 people back so 3 to go) (11:57:55 PM) Priceless: "First, I will note that you are free to properly court them, but it is up to them whether they will reciprocate, and I ask that you respect their decision." she told the remaining guys, before turning to the priestesses, "I want you to apologize to them." (6/8/2011 12:01:03 AM) Lian: there's some very bitter appologizes (12:02:53 AM) Priceless: "Second, since you are already here, surely you can think of some boon you would like to ask for, even if it isn't what you came for." she told the remaining guys. (12:05:43 AM) Lian: They pause to think (12:02:44 AM) Priceless: She waits patiently, quietly assuaging the miffed priestesses as they do so. (12:11:31 AM) Lian: "I kind of want to be able to take over for the scribe since we used that.." (12:11:58 AM) ***Priceless nods at that, looking to the next one. (12:21:19 AM) Priceless: (she plans to do all three at once/in quick succession) (12:23:02 AM) Lian: "I'd kind of want to be um better with the ladies.." (12:25:30 AM) Priceless: (net hiccup) (12:27:04 AM) Priceless: (can you see this?) (12:27:46 AM) Priceless: "And you?" she asked of the third (12:30:40 AM) Lian: (Yes) (12:32:18 AM) Lian: "Is this all an elaborate excuse to turn everyone into women.. if so can you just hurry it up?" (12:36:22 AM) Lian: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-22VpAL1zGUc/Te7N1svfgxI/AAAAAAAAFlU/umJSiOHdsrI/s1600/GUMMY+ORIGINS.png (12:40:23 AM) Shadell1 Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (12:42:00 AM) Shadell left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:48:03 AM) Shadell1: (So?) (12:49:27 AM) Priceless: (net hiccup occurred again) (1:04:03 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (1:04:48 AM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-25619.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (1:05:08 AM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (1:05:14 AM) ***Priceless unleashed her power, granting the trio's wishes, granting unto the one who wished to be a scribe the skills required, granting the man who wanted to be better with women both better skills to charm women, as well as the entirety of the rest of the village as his loyal female followers who cared for him as the future of their village(making sure he wasn't (1:06:09 AM) Priceless: firing blanks, and, if possible, rewriting memories so this was normal), and lastly, covering the third with the earlier stuff, but she would be the number one follower of him. (1:18:48 AM) ***Priceless just makes everyone women... under the scribe, with the ladies man as a superior... spreader of joy, and the third as nothing special. (1:19:42 AM) ***Priceless does this with memory rewrites as much as possible, if possible (1:22:48 AM) Priceless: *last, final edit, #3 gets to be the leader, with appropriate skills* (1:52:06 AM) Shadell1: (So?_ (1:54:55 AM) Lian: the new ruler looks down at herself, "so what now exactly?" (1:57:57 AM) Priceless: "Now we get everything calmed down." she told her. (1:59:21 AM) Lian: "Send out the priestesses to do so?" (2:01:04 AM) Priceless: "Shouldn't you also be with us, Facilitator?" she asked of her, "To keep things organized and help my priestesses coordinate people?" (2:01:32 AM) Priceless: (hrm) (2:01:40 AM) Lian: "I mean they can calm them down with dances?" (2:10:15 AM) Priceless: "They will help, but they look to you for order." she pointed out. (2:12:50 AM) Lian: she gets to work gathering up the area its a large village but not freakishly so (2:14:15 AM) ***Priceless sets the priestesses to helping things by leading groups in prayer while the rest are gathered. (2:16:39 AM) Lian: anyway everyone is gathered up (2:17:54 AM) ***Priceless surveys the crowd to begin with. (2:19:22 AM) Lian: everyone is gathered up in their squeaky clothes abit confused.. though they wre messmerized by the dancing (2:21:19 AM) Priceless: "My children!" She begins, "I know you must be confused, but worry not!" (2:21:39 AM) Lian: they listen (2:26:12 AM) Priceless: "You stand at the dawn of true prosperity! United! Together! You have been made better than you were before!" She continued. (2:47:02 AM) Priceless: "You are the first, of a new way of living, joined together, and joined with me though the priestesses! Through this cooperation, you will find things improving, as all will work together to make things better, to make better use of what you have to solve problems for all! And I will support you in this!" (2:51:39 AM) Lian: much listening (2:47:08 AM) ***Priceless motioned to the Archon, "Your Archon, and My Priestesses, shall be my primary hands in this, though I will be with you in more than just spirit." (2:49:04 AM) Lian: continued listening (2:51:24 AM) Priceless: "So, let your hopes surge forward, and, at least for tonight, rejoice!" she summed up. (am admittedly beginning to fade) (2:51:56 AM) Lian: there's a big party? (2:52:14 AM) Priceless: (fade to black?) (2:53:12 AM) Priceless: (should I note any XP down?) (2:54:20 AM) Priceless: (eh, I'll check once I see you tomorrow, goodnight) (2:58:17 AM) Lian: (night) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights